1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test piece analyzing apparatus and test piece analyzing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Component analysis has been performed on liquid samples using a test piece provided with a reagent pad in the fields of clinical examinations, food analysis, and other fields. For example, in clinical examinations using urine as liquid samples, concentration analyses are performed for sugar, protein, occult blood and the like using a flat rod-like test piece (multi test piece) provided with a plurality of types of reagent pads by measuring the degree of coloration of each test pad when urine has been absorbed by the reagent pad. Although the degree of coloration of the reagent pad also can be measured visually, a test piece analyzer may be used to efficiently perform high precision measurements.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-90969 discloses an example of a conventional test piece analyzer below. Specifically discloses is a test piece analyzer provided with an analyzing part that includes a reflective optical system configured by an image sensor, lens, and reflective light source, and a test piece conveying device that conveys the test piece to a predetermined position by intermittent actuation of a plurality of mounting parts on which a test piece is mounted. In this test piece analyzer, the analyzing part is rotatably connected to the test piece conveying part, so that the analyzer can be made more compact by folding the analyzing part when not in use.